1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact and an electrical connector having such electrical contact for communication applications.
2. Description of Related Arts
In communication applications, a header connector and a receptacle connector mating with the header connector are widely used for transmitting high speed signals. Generally, the header connector comprises a plurality of header contacts each having a flat shape, and the receptacle connector comprises a plurality of receptacle contacts each having a bifurcated shape or dual beams for mating with the header contact. There are two mating types between header contacts and receptacle contacts, namely broadside couple and edge couple.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,390,219, issued on Jun. 24, 2008, to Pan discloses a receptacle having edge couple contacts. According to the disclosure, the receptacle comprises a plurality of contacts disposed in a vertical plane. Each of the contacts comprises a bifurcated mating portion defining a mating slot. The bifurcated mating portion comprises a pair of contact surfaces facing to the mating slot for edge coupling with a mating header contact.
The edge-coupling receptacle has no way to provide a broadside couple with the mating connector. Therefore, the applications of the receptacle are restricted
Hence, an improved cable connector assembly is desired to offer advantages over the related art.